


The Darker Side of Happiness

by annas



Series: Bobby and John Fics (I'll come up with a better title). [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Parenting, Foster Care, M/M, Secrets, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drinking, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annas/pseuds/annas
Summary: John didn't ask for a lot. All he wanted to do was graduate high school and get the hell out of Westchester. What he didn't count on, was meeting Bobby Drake.Or: A teen romance, with a splash of supernatural and a slice of shitty parenting.Or or: I just thought, why does no one write wingfics anymore? So I wrote one.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: Bobby and John Fics (I'll come up with a better title). [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020682
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my notes for too long so I thought why not. I don't know when I'll update I'm incompetent. But I love writing fics about these two!

Whenever a new student joined Westchester High, John took very little interest. He mostly kept to himself, except for a couple of close friends, so the emergence of a new face in the crowd, whom he’d likely never even bump into, hardly piqued his interest. But for the rest of the student body, in particular for Jubilee, a new kid at school was a dazzlingly exciting prospect.

“So from what my sources tell me about the new kid-“

“Your sources?” John snorted, looking up from his burrito to quirk an eyebrow at Jubilee. He supposed it was a mechanism to cope with the perpetual drabness of Westchester High as a whole, but Jubilee really did have incredible skill in dramatising everyday life.

Scowling at him, Jubilee folded her arms on the canteen table.

“Yes, my sources.” She said defiantly, “Can’t you at least pretend to be the slightest bit interested?”

Underneath the table, Piotr kicked him gently, his face remaining perfectly at ease as he listened to Jubilee. He often did this, when John was in danger of going too deep into jerk territory and sending Jubilee into a furious rage. 

John knew rationally he ought to stop being such a grumpy asshole towards his Jubilee and Piotr. They were the one redeeming feature of this hellhole, the one thing that stopped him from going totally insane. He couldn’t stand this school; it was brimming to the top with pompous idiots, far more than any school he’d attended before and on this crisp November day, just being here had him in a foul mood.

“Fine.” John sighed, taking a bite of his food, “Sorry, tell us all about the new kid.”

“So his name is Robert Drake, he’s from Boston and gets this….he’s a prep school kid,” Jubilee announced excitedly.

“Christ.” Piotr grimaced, “Poor kid.”

John hummed in agreement. Despite Westchester High being located in a pretty comfy suburb, it was still a public high school and anyone who went to prep school was by default, an utter tool.

“Won’t make it past homeroom.” John agreed. 

The conversation quickly moved away from Westchester’s new arrival, drifting on to weekend plans and whichever parties they certainly wouldn’t be attending. Their little group sat on that strange social border of high school, not quite important enough to be popular, but popular enough by the association as to not have their daily lives being made a living hell. Piotr and John were both on the basketball team, but neither of them could stand the bunch of meatheads they played with. In John’s case, the only reason he’d joined the team was in some vain attempt of earning an athletic scholarship for college.

“You’re right John, they might actually be physically attached,” Jubilee said and John frowned, puzzled at what she was referring to. As he caught sight of Rogue and Remy however, he audibly groaned and rolled his eyes. They were making out a couple of tables over from the three of them, seemingly having forgotten they were in the middle of a high school cafeteria.

“Isn’t it bad enough I have to see all this at home, never mind in the cafeteria? It’s putting me off my lunch, thanks Jubes.” John mumbled, grumpily. John and Rogue had shared the same foster family for over year now, but she’d only started dating Remy a couple of months back, so they were still solidly enjoying the honeymoon phase. It wasn’t that John didn’t like the idea of Rogue being happy. After all, kids in the system had to have each other back. He just didn’t particularly enjoy having to watch them grind against each other in front of him.

“I think it’s…sweet.” Piotr interjected, “You just need to meet someone, then you’ll understand.”

John scoffed. “I highly doubt that and if I ever do get all soppy over someone, please, knock some sense into me.”

-

For the next few days, John didn’t even give as much as a single thought to this new kid. They had a game coming up, so he’d been attending extra practices, not mention the workout most of his teachers were giving him in the classroom.

In fact, it wasn’t until the following Friday that John was even reminded of his existence He’d been in gym class getting his ass handed to him at Volleyball, which he was surprisingly bad at when thankfully, he’d been subbed out by the coach. Making his way up onto the bleachers, John panted before settling down on the bench. It wasn’t for a few minutes, that he noticed someone was sitting just along the bench from him, watching the game.

Glancing over idly, John felt his chest tighten as he looked over at the boy. His pained disinterest was apparent by the look of utter boredom on his face, his chin resting in the palm of his hand and elbow propped against his knee. Oh, and he was completely gorgeous. Even from a few feet away, John was taken aback by the startling blueness of his eyes, which looked so clear it was almost spooky.

He definitely hadn’t seen this guy before. He’d absolutely have remembered him if he had done. John stared at him for a few more, pained minutes, before biting his life and walking over to where the boy sat.

“You seem to hate volleyball even more than I do,” John said, looking down at the boy with a small smile, before dropping onto the bench beside him. Having not noticed John approaching, the boy jolted and squinted up at John in a daze. Then, he dropped his shoulders, his cheeks prickling a soft pink. 

“Is it that obvious?” He asked, flashing John a shy grin that made John feel strangely warm. He was even more beautiful closer up and as John looked at him, he felt his palms go sweaty.

John chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Or maybe I’m just really not very observant.”

The guy shook his head.

“Uhhh no, I’m new.” He said quickly. Bobby seemed reserved, but not quite shy, more so as if he was tactically keeping his cards close to his chest.

“Oh, so you must be the famous Robert Drake I’ve heard so much about,” John remarked sarcastically, earning a look of alarm. “I’m just teasing you, I haven’t heard anything other than you’re the new kid.”

“Oh good.” Robert exhaled, the flush that had crept onto his cheeks receding. “It’s Bobby, I can’t stand Robert.”

“Yeah, you don’t look like a Robert.” John agreed, “I’m John, Allerdyce.”

“It’s nice to meet you, John.”Bobby smiled politely, but genuinely and John could have sworn he was about to melt at the sound of his name on Bobby’s lips.

“Likewise.” He said, “Anyway, how come you got out of gym class. Did you pay someone off?”

Bobby wasn’t dressed in gym clothes, but an oversized sweater and slacks. It wasn’t hard to guess that he was a prep school kid.

Bobby laughed and looked down at his feet.

“Sadly not. I have a back thing, can’t play any sports.” Bobby said plainly, sounding as if he’d given this explanation many times before.

“I didn’t mean to pry,” John said quickly, aware that he didn’t want to scare this guy off by interrogating him. “That sucks, anyway how are you finding Westchester new kid?”

“Hmm, it’s alright. Not as busy as Boston.” He replied, ‘You from around here?”

“God no.” John exclaimed, “I’m from Brooklyn, originally anyway. I’ve moved around a lot. Being the new kid sucks.”

“Yeah.” Bobby breathed, in a way that betrayed the acute sadness in his voice, although just for a moment. “It does.”

Bobby shrugged, replacing any remanence of true emotion with a hollow smile. As John opened his mouth to continue the conversation, however, the coach beckoned him back over with a shrill yell.

For the next few days, didn’t see Bobby again, much to his disappointment. Bobby was unquestionably beautiful and much to John’s annoyance, he couldn’t get those unnaturally clean blue eyes out of his head. In fact, he found himself counting down the days until gym, hoping to catch Bobby again in the stands. He was like a fresh of breath air in a smoggy and humid place and John, from just one meeting, with completely intoxicated.

So when John did see Bobby later that week, as he sat at the top of the bleachers with Jubilee, he had to stop himself from acting like a complete idiot.

Bobby was sitting at the bottom of the bleachers, diagonally across from him and he wasn’t alone. Next to him, sat Kitty Pryde, who chatted to him animatedly. John couldn’t hear what they were saying from this distance, but John was glad he’d made a friend in Kitty. She was kind and confident, but John couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, wishing Bobby had decided to make friends with him instead.

“You’re staring,” Jubilee advised and John scowled at her, grumpily.

“Am not.” He bickered.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and leaned back to get a better look at Bobby.

“He’s cute. He’s totally your type. You should tap that.”

John felt his cheeks light on fire. He despised talking about his personal life, even with his closest friends. He much preferred conversations where he wasn't the topic of discussion. 

“How would you know he’s my type?” John stuttered, before collecting himself, “I don’t even know him.”

“Oh save it, John.” Jubilee said, “I know exactly who you like and don’t like. If you don’t know him, get to know him.”

Sighing, John leaned back against the bench behind him. “How do we know he’s even into guys?”

Jubilee hummed and narrowed her eyes.

“He’s clearly not into Kitty.” She remarked, before shaking her head, “Anyway, he could probably do with some friends. Poor kid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John asked.

“Apparently some guys from the basketball team are giving him a hard time.” She shrugged, “I overheard someone talking about it in class.”

John groaned. Sometimes he thought he’d like to burn this entire place down.

“I won’t let them next time.” He said coldly and Jubilee smirked at him triumphantly.

“That’s a lot for a guy you claim you don’t even know.” She grinned.

“Shut up.”

—

Much to John’s disappointment, however, he was once again too late. He’d just finished running track, every part of him soaking from the pouring rain. Classes were over, but John didn’t care. He wasn’t always in the mood to go back home straight away.

Treading into the locker room, he headed straight to the showers, only to pause as he passed the restroom that opened adjacently. Leaning over the sink, stood Bobby, his hand cloaking his nose, from which a torrent of blood was gushing. When he spotted John watching him, Bobby flinched.

“You okay?” John asked, walking slowly towards him from out of the doorway. It seemed like a stupid question in hindsight, but John sure what else to say. 

Bobby eyed him sceptically, before relenting and groaning.

“I’m peachy.” He said, sarcastically. As John grew closer to him, he could see that Bobby’s nose looked swollen, as was his lip, which too was bleeding.

“Yeah, dumb question.” John grimaced. He didn’t like how nervous he felt around Bobby. It was completely new territory. “Stay here a minute.”

When John returned a moment later, clutching an ice pack he’d grabbed from the Coach's office, Bobby flashed John an almost smile.

“Hold it on the bridge of your nose.” He instructed as he passed it, “I used to get beat up a lot.”

Doing as John told him, Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t look like the kind of person who gets beat up a lot.” He said. John wondered what Bobby meant by that, but reserved his curiosity.

“I was the new kid once.” He shrugged, “I’m just lucky now that beating up your teammates is counterproductive. It took them a while to figure that out though. Dumbasses.

Bobby managed a slight smile and ran his hand through his hair, combing back the tussle of blonde. As he did so, John noticed the hot pink that tinged Bobby’s knuckles, that was now transforming into a sickly purple.

“Shit.” John exclaimed, grabbing Bobby’s hand without thinking and peering closer at his bruised skin, “Nice work. I gotta admit, I didn’t take you for a fighter.”

Bobby squinted at him, his mouth dropping open comically in mock offence.He didn’t pull his hand away, however, letting John expected.

“What gave you that impression?” He asked.

John grinned at Bobby for a moment, no longer able to resist. 

“You’re too pretty.” He said. For a moment, Bobby froze, staring down at John’s hands on his own. John dropped his hands, letting Bobby fall out of his grip.

John felt his stomach churn, instantly regretting being so brazen. To his relief, however, when Bobby looked up at him again, he was clearly trying to push down the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

“Who was it anyway?” John asked.

“I don’t know his name.” Bobby shrugged, “I was too busy getting punched to ask him.”

“Well, it won’t happen again,” John said firmly. “Anyway, where do you live?”

“What?” Bobby asked.

“Where do you live? I’ll walk with you.” He said. John didn't think he'd be much help against any potential attacker, but he didn't fancy letting Bobby walk home with his face all messed up and covered in blood either. 

Grinning, Bobby shook his head.

“You don’t have to walk me, John. I can look after myself.”

“Fine, you can walk me. I’m terrified of the dark.”

Snorting, Bobby rolled his eyes.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally gets Bobby's number.

“It’s like I get verbal diarrhoea around him too,I just can’t stop all this shit coming out of my mouth it’s horrifying.’

Jubilee immediately choked on the doughnut she’d been devouring, spraying chunks of dough onto the table as she stifled her laugh.

“That’s a disgusting metaphor,” She said, shaking her head as she wiped up the residue.

Much to John’s disappointment, he’d failed to get as much as Bobby’s number. After he’d walked Bobby home, he’d managed to lull imself into the delusion that Bobby was even slightly into him. Alas, it had felt as if Bobby were evading him by any means possible. In fact, he’d practically disappeared.

“You’re not helping,” John grunted, folding his arms as he leaned further back into the corner of the booth. It was November now and a cold that stung the tip of your nose had gripped Westchester. So, with their Summer hang out spots iced-over, they’d driven to a Waffle House on the outside of town, bored, hungry and cold.

“You could ask Kitty for his number.” She mused, sipping on a cup with enough sugar to induce a coma.

“No.” He grumbled abruptly. There was no way he was stooping that low. He refused to look desperate

“Fine, just pine after him whilst he gets an insanely hot boyfriend.” She challenged.

The worst part was, it was entirely John’s fault that he’d failed so epically to get Bobby’s attention. Once they’d arrived at Bobby’s, he’d had the perfect opportunity to ask him. Bobby had leant against one of the pillars and smiled down at John, his cool eyes inviting and kind. John, however, had just stood there lamely, barely even moving until Bobby’s mother had emerged from inside and beckoned him inside.

After that, John had barely seen a glimpse of Bobby for weeks. Even when he did, it was just a quick look at him in the corridor between classes, before he melted into the crowds of high-schoolers and into nothingness. 

“Anyway, are you going to the party Friday?” She continued, taking another bite.

“Hmm, no I don’t think so.” He shrugged.

“Oh come on John.” She moaned, flinging a sugar packet at his head. “Don’t feel sorry for yourself.”

“I’m not feeling sorry for myself. I just-“ He began before Jubilee kicked his foot under the table, hard.

“Shit! That’s him.” She whispered excitedly, dropping down in her seat slightly as she eyed the space towards the door of the restaurant.

“Oow.” John exclaimed, scowling at her quickly, “What are you talking about?”

“New kid. Love of your short life.” She grinned.

“Piss off.”

“No, I’m serious, look over there. But don’t make it obvious.” Jubilee said, excitedly.

Sliding down into his seat and peering slowly over his shoulder, John scanned the restaurant suspiciously, eyes tracing across the garishly coloured booths. He could only just make out the figure Jubilee was staring; a heavy winter jacket cloaking his frame and a hat pulled down over his ears. Nonetheless, there he was, sliding into a booth with who John assumed was his parents.

“Go over,” Jubilee said.

“No, no way,” John replied, shaking his head and sinking further into his seat as to continue spying incognito.

“Are you kidding me?” She gasped, “You’re such a coward.”

‘Am not.” He grumbled.

“Just go up to the counter and buy something.” She endured.

“Fine.” He whispered, grabbing his wallet grumpily. Making his way over to the counter, he feigned interest in the menu above the cashier, pretending as if he didn’t have extensive knowledge of every single thing they sold. He was so engrossed in his charade, in fact, that he jumped as someone touched his elbow. Jesus, could he embarrass himself anymore if he tried? The anxiety that lurched in hit gut, however, quickly dissipated as Bobby came into view, a tired smile on his face.

“Hey!” Bobby said excitedly, pulling off his hat to reveal the shock of dark blonde hair. His nose looked far less swollen than it had done when John had last seen him, but the cut on his lip wasn’t quite healed, still fading from a dark pink. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hey”, John smiled, “Me neither, what are you doing here?”

For a split second, Bobby looked slightly uncomfortable, biting his lip. Then he shook his head, masking his blip.

“We just got into town, I’ve been out of state for a medical thing,” Bobby replied clearly as if he’d rehearsed that sentence in his head a dozen or so times. Whatever, John thought. It was none of his business.

Squeezing his fingers into the palm of his hand, John swallowed, the back of his neck suddenly damp under Bobby’s gaze.

“Your face looks good.” John smiled, instantly regretting his choice of words, “I mean it looks better…than last time.”

Bobby grinned at him.

“Thanks, it only hurts when I eat now instead of when I breathe.”

It was reassuring to see this side of Bobby, the side that was dry and sarcastic and didn’t walk around as if he constantly had a target on his back.

“You planning on sticking around? I mean you could come hang out with us…if you want?” He coughed, managing to keep his tone calm and unrevealing.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Bobby laughed, leaning towards John and lowering his voice, “I’ve been stuck in that car with my parents for three days, I’m one sentence away from losing it.”

So that was how the pair of them found themselves, three hours later and having eaten enough doughnuts to feed a small family. Jubilee had left them a couple of hours ago, giving them a lame excuse, not that John, nor Bobby had noticed anyway.

As Bobby spoke about everything and nothing; from his life in Boston to the best doughnut topping, John couldn’t help but hang on to every word. Bobby was almost painfully down to earth; grounded in a blank honesty that became more apparent the more they spoke,

“You know you’re not at all what we thought you’d be like.” John teased. They’d both settled in across from each other in the corner of the booth, Bobby’s longer legs stretched out so that his foot occasionally brushed against John’s.

“We?” Bobby inquired, raising an eyebrow. He spoke slowly, the fatigue heavy in his tone, but not once did he look away from John or appear disinterested. Instead, he watched John’s mouth as it moved as if reading his lips.

“It wasn’t deep.” John shrugged, “We just, well actually me mostly, we thought you’d be up yourself you know-“

“A prep-schooled asshole?” Bobby provided, not looking the slightest bit offended, smirking at John as if pressing him to take another swipe.

  
“Something like that.” He shrugged, sitting straighter in his seat, “Does it bother you…”

“What? That people think I’m a spoilt rich kid?” He asked and John shrugged again, “Not really, I only went to prep school because my mom worked there and besides, it would be worse if people talked shit about something that was actually true, yanno?”

“Yeah, I get that.” John murmured, “I guess that’s why I don’t tell people I’m in foster care, like my friends know, obviously, but I’d rather not give anyone the ammunition. The whole gay thing is enough.”

It was almost frightening how much he had exposed himself to Bobby but perhaps it was even more frightening how unbothered he was by it. Their conversation was an unspoken deal; a transaction of unspoken truths.

Bobby quirked his eyebrow, setting his hot chocolate down on the table. He’d been clinging on to the thing for dear life, having explained that his dad refused to turn the AC on so that his hands and ears stung with the cold.

“How long have you been out?” He asked. His tone was calm and inviting yet delicate enough to let John know he wasn’t pressuring him into discussing anything.

Chuckling, John leaned back in his seat. “I mean, I never announced it to the whole cafeteria or anything. But I’ve been honest about it the whole time I’ve been here, since sophomore year.”

“Did you ever date anyone?” Bobby asked.

“No.” John replied firmly, “I’d be lying if I said there hadn’t been hook ups and stuff, but nothing serious. What about you, you musthave broken a few hearts in Boston.”

Bobby snorted, shaking his head profusely but grinning all the same.

“There was something in Boston, but it was messy. Complicated.”

“Well I’m sure it was their loss.” John smiled. Bobby meanwhile, looked down into his lap for a short time, one finger tapping against the rim of the table. When he raised his head, his features were notably more strained than it had been when he had lowered it.

“He was a nice person.” Bobby managed, “I’m not out to my parents, so that made it difficult.”

Letting his mouth fall into an o-shape, John tried to ignore the way his stomach had just backflipped. Bobby blinked back at him pre-emptively, clearly trying to anticipate whatever he was about to say.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell you you should tell them. It’s not any of my business. Not always that simple.” He said plainly. Bobby nodded back at him.

“Not, it’s not.” He agreed, a comfortable silence settling between the pair of them.

Once they’d both found the motivation to drag their heavy bodies out of the booth, they exited the restaurant, Bobby following John over to his car.

“I like your car.” Bobby said politely, as he opened the front door and John cackled at him, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to be polite, it’s a pile of junk on wheels.” He said.

“I’m not being polite. I like it. It has character. ” He insisted, sinking into his seat and turning his head to grin at John. “Anyway, I have to be nice. I don’t wanna walk home.”

“So you’re using me?”

Mouth agape, Bobby shook his head disapprovingly.

“I would never.” He gasped, feigning insult.

John rolled his eyes.

“I barely even know you, you could be a serial killer for all I know.I could be minutes for being murdered.”

“John.” Bobby said slowly, letting the name drip off his tongue the way that drove John crazy, “If I was going to kill anyone, it wouldn’t be you.”

“That’s not a compliment.” John grinned, ignoring the way his gut was fluttering.

“It was meant to be.” Bobby shrugged, “I’ll work on that, sorry.”

As they drove, Bobby let his head lean against the side window, his eyes drifting between John and the road. He looked more relaxed than John had ever seen him; in fact, it wasn’t until now that John realised how on edge Bobby always seemed to be. Bars of cool light passed over his face as they moved through the dusky streets, illuminating his skin for seconds at a time. There was something almost wrong about looking over at Bobby like this, when he was looking ahead at the road being swallowed below them. John thought he ought not to be looking, the way you ought to not watch people as they slept.

Once they’d turned into Bobby’s street, he’d asked John to pull over a few houses down from his own.

“Eyes everywhere.” He cracked, raising his eyebrows knowingly. Somehow, however, John didn’t think Bobby was joking.

“Are your parents strict?” John asked, moving his hand to wind down the volume on the radio.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

“They mean well, but yeah.” He said.

“Too strict to let you come to a party with me on Friday?” John asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Bobby blinked back at John, the corner of his lip slowly slanting upwards.

“I’ll work something out.”

—

“I just think it’s lame that you don’t tell me anything.”

“You never asked.”

“I would ask but you’re never at home.”

“Oh please, you wouldn’t even notice if I was, you don’t come up for air enough-“

John was interrupted by his seat being thrown forward from the force of Jubilee’s boot colliding with the driver's seat. Remy was working, apparently, so John had been coerced into giving Rogue a ride to the party. In the present, they were parked outside of Bobby’s house, Rogue and Jubilee in the back seat, waiting for him to be released from the fortress.

“They’ll come around eventually.” Bobby had reassured him over lunch the day before, “I’ll make a PowerPoint presentation if I have to.”

They’d only been static for five minutes, but that was more than enough time for Rogue to grate on his nerves. It wasn’t that John disliked Rogue at all. Rather, it was Rogue’s inability to conceive any form of boundaries that annoyed him. She had no concept of privacy.

“Don’t worry Rogue” Jubilee smirked, catching his eye in the front mirror, “He’s just grumpy because he’s nervous, it’s a coping strategy.”

Swivelling round in his seat, John scowled at her with a look of betrayal. He hated this tag-teaming act with a passion.

“Don’t think for a moment I won’t drop both of you off on the side of the highway and leave. You’re on thin ice.”

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on I’ll just have to ask Bobby.” Rogue challenged, folding his arms against his chest.

“Don’t even think about it.” John growled, “You’re not making him uncomfortable. And seriously, nothing is going on. We’re just picking up a friend.”

“He looks pissed.” Jubilee interrupted, turning John’s attention away from Rogue towards the direction of Bobby’s home.

Bobby had now emerged from the house, coining his token look of an oversized sweater and a frustrated look on his face. He appeared to be in the midst of an argument with another boy, who John presumed was his younger brother. Bobby had mentioned him the other night, but John couldn't quite remember the name. As they watched, the door swung open and Bobby’s mom appeared in the doorway, ready to join the fray.

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” John said firmly, sliding his phone out of his pocket in an attempt to ignore whatever was unfolding.

“Open the window, I wanna listen.” Jubilee countered and John turned to scowl at her.

Looking back to the house, John watched with discomfort as the younger Drake sibling steamed past Bobby, knocking against him roughly with his shoulder. Bobby moved to follow him, only to holt and pale, as his younger brother spun on his heel, spitting some unknown words in Bobby’s direction. John’s cheeks felt hot. He’d known Bobby’s parents could be harsh but he had no idea his brother gave him shit too.

By the time Bobby had slid into the passenger's seat, he’d managed to push a bright smile onto his face.

“Hey.” He said warmly, “Sorry about that.’

John’s stomach lurched a little. It wasn’t a nice thought to know Bobby had seen them watching him.

“Don’t worry about it.” John shrugged, swallowing his guilt, “You’ve met Rogue, right?”

For the majority of the journey, Jubilee filled the silence with unrelenting chattering, with John or Bobby interjecting every so often. When she’d slid into the car earlier, she’d flashed John an unidentified bottle of liquid and a mischievous smile. John didn’t doubt she’d already drank some. Not that John cared, besides, she'd gotten him booze in exchange for a ride. Rogue meanwhile, kept almost completely silent. Once they’d pulled up at the party, Rogue shot out the car without so much as a thanks, clearly not being able to handle holding back from questioning Bobby for a second longer. Clearly, there was nothing between absolute silence and full-blown interrogation.

“I’ll meet you guys inside,” Jubilee said, swinging the door open rather too forcefully, “I’ve gotta help Piotr grab some stuff from the car.”

Once she’d disappeared up the street and into the crowd of teenagers swelling around the house, John turned to Bobby. He’d been rubbing his palms together anxiously, that nervous edge that he too often wore returning.

“What’s up?” He asked plainly, reaching over to grab the bag from the footwell at Bobby’s feet.

Bobby groaned.

“It’s not that big a deal.” He said earnestly, “My brother just didn’t take the move well. He blames it on me.”

John narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you said you moved for your mom’s work. Why would it be your fault?

As he spoke, he held a hip flask between his knees and poured the contents of the bagged bottle into it. Bobby raised his eyebrow.

“I’m not driving home. I live like two blocks from here.”

Chucking, Bobby shook his head.

“That’s not what I was referring to.” He said, “It’s complicated, but it doesn’t matter. I just wanna have a good night.”

He could tell Bobby was hiding something and he wanted so badly not to care. But it seemed, however, the more John spoke to Bobby, the more he was aware of how little he knew. 

"Okay," John swallowed, mirroring Bobby's own forced smile, "But if you wanna talk about-"

"No." Bobby said, pushing the side door open with a mischievous smile, "Not right now anyway. Right now I want vodka." 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little short. After I've finished the next chapter I can upload a lot more. Also, I have a degree to do lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues. John makes a move and learns a mindblowing secret.

John wasn’t one for partying. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to hang out with his friends; on the contrary, his favourite nights were spent in Piotr’s basement, binging Netflix with him and Jubilee. To put it plainly, he liked intimate social gatherings. Where he didn’t have to supplement his friends for strangers and assholes. They tended to make him anxious, or uncomfortable, or a putrid mix of both.

On this particular evening, however, it wasn't a stranger or an asshole that had him worrying. It was Bobby.

Taking a swig of his drink, John pulled a disgusted face. He didn’t know what Jubilee had poured him, but it was sour and bitter in just the wrong amounts. Jubilee had nipped off to find Piotr, who’d been mysteriously absent for the most of the night.

Reappearing in the doorway, Jubilee beamed at John, her phone hanging loosely in her fist. In her other hand, she clutched yet another ambiguous beverage. John would be concerned, but knowing Jubilee, he knew she’d be fine. Her 5”3 stature was incredibly deceiving, for she could put drinks away like no-bodies business.

“Smile Johnny.” She giggled, snapping a photo of him with her phone. Groaning, he covered his face, stepping back so that his back was against the wall.

“You look beautiful.” She cackled, clicking on the photo and shoving it in front of his face.

“Funny.” He grumbled. He didn't mean to be such a buzzkill, but he'd never been good as faking. His emotions seemed to hit him like a tonne of bricks, almost always when he least expected. 

“Alright spill.” Jubilee instructed, joining him in leaning against the plaster, “Upset because lover boy isn’t giving you enough attention.”

She gestured towards the other end of the long room. It was one of those ridiculous middle-class houses with far too many rooms for anybody to make use of.

From where they stood, John could just about make out Bobby, perching on the edge of an armchair in which Kitty sat.

John scoffed. “No, of course not, I spoke to him earlier.”

That part was true. Bobby had stuck by his side for the first hour or so, whilst the ice melted and his nerves slipped away.

“Then what’s up?” She enquired. John wasn’t exactly sure how to respond without sounding strange. After a few empty seconds of gathering his thoughts, he slid closer to Jubilee. 

“I think he lied about why his family moved here,” John said quietly, taking a sip of his drink. Jubilee frowned, looking over to where Bobby sat. He and Kitty were talking excitedly to one another, a cup of punch hanging dangerously slanted in Bobby’s hand.

“What makes you say that.” She asked, folding her arms.

“It just doesn’t add up. Why would his brother hate him for them moving if it was his mom's fault? And why are his parents so strict, he’s almost 18.”

He’d been stewing over Bobby’s words ever since they’d left the car. What if something was going on and no-one was taking notice?

Sighing, Jubilee moved closer to him, so that they were both caught in shadow. The majority of the sitting room was illuminated with a set of distastefully garish LED lights. 

“I know you care, John. But I think it’s probably not that big of a deal. You’ve only known him for a few weeks. He’s probably just a private person.” Jubilee’s tone wasn’t the slightest bit condescending. She spoke plainly as if they were discussing the weather.

Nodding, John took another swig of his drink. This obsessiveness that had taken over him was infuriating. He barely knew Bobby, yet here he was stewing over a half-lie that Bobby might or might not have told.

“I hate liking people. It sucks.” He moaned.

To John’s surprise, Jubilee broke out into a fit of laughter.

“No, you don’t.” She grinned, throwing her arms around him as he grumbled, “You like him, you admitted it, you’re in love.”

“Shut up, get off me.” He half-growled, half-laughed, wrestling her off of him.

“You’re gonna have beautiful babies.”

“Stop it.”

Jubilee had created such a scene that they’d quickly monopolised the attention of the entire room, despite the occupant's various states of intoxication.

“Who’s having a baby?” Kitty asked, causing John to jolt with surprise. 

John was far too preoccupied with untangling himself from Jubilee to notice Kitty and Bobby emerging in front of them. Bobby appeared to be slightly out of it; a distant glaze having wiped any glimpse of stress away. He looked happy, at least. Kitty meanwhile, appeared to be reasonably aware of her surroundings.

“No one is having a baby.” John managed, exhaling from the effort of the fray. 

‘Oh, that’s a shame.” Kitty remarked politely. Grabbing Bobby lightly by the arm, she manoeuvred him into the spot next to John gently.

“Can you keep an eye on him? I need to find somebody.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks.

“I don’t need looking after, I’m _fine_ ,” Bobby said, far too melodically to disprove Kitty’s point.

“He’s _fine_ ,” John repeated, mimicking Bobby’s exaggerated demeanour and earning a half-scowl.

Shrugging, Kitty disappeared from the room, her ponytail swinging behind her.

She had been absent for the remove for approximately one second before Bobby grabbed the pair by the wrists and pulled them towards him.

“Okay I tried to keep this to myself but I can’t. Kitty is going to meet Piotr.” He said excitedly, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Are you kidding me?” Jubilee gasped, infuriated to left out from this particular nugget of gossip. “He kept that quiet.”

“What did you expect?” John laughed, “The guy barely says two words to us. He probably won’t bring it up until they’re married.”

“Oh shut up.” She said, with exasperation, “I’m gonna go investigate.”

“Don’t ruin it!” John exclaimed disapprovingly.

“And Don’t tell him I told you!” Bobby cried, “She’ll give me the cold shoulder. I can’t afford that.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She grinned, hurrying off in search of Piotr.

“Thank god.” Bobby sighed, “I only have approximately three friends in this town. I can’t afford to piss one-off.”

“Oh come on.” John remarked, “ I bet you’d get away with it. I bet you get away with everything.”

“Is this going back to you thinking I’m secretly evil?” Bobby asked, moving slowly into the doorway and gesturing for John to follow him.

“No, I just think you probably think those big blue eyes get you out of trouble sometimes.”

Flirting with Bobby was easier when he wasn’t entirely sober. It took that self-doubting part of him away and replaced it was someone confident enough to actually say what he meant.

Shrugging, Bobby folded his arms.

“I guess you’ll never know. You wanna try to find that balcony? The one at the front?” 

He knew what Bobby was referring to, for he'd gestured to it enthusiastically when they'd first entered the house. 

“Sure,” John replied.

He was trying very hard now not to imagine kissing Bobby on the balcony, the stars glistening above them. But then again, he had to try very hard not to imagine kissing Bobby in every room that they were in.

The pair of them made their way out of the living room, clambering up the steep staircase and onto the first-floor landing. The house belonged to one of the guys from the basketball team - one of the few of them who was only a partial moron and hadn’t relentlessly bullied John in Sophomore year. Bobby lead, peering around at his surroundings with intrigue. Finally, after making their way almost to the end of the corridor, Bobby stopped abruptly. Moving to the left, he pushed upon an unassuming door and grabbed John’s wrist, leading him inside gently.

They appeared to be inside some kind of storage cupboard, but John couldn’t be sure. It was so dark and small that John could see only Bobby in front of him, a gleaming smile on his face.

“What?” John asked, glad the dark was covering the flush on his face. His skin was prickling where Bobby held on to it.

“Nothing.” Bobby said, “I’m just happy. I thought I’d be alone when I moved here. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to say thank you.”

“I want to.” He insisted, moving closer to John so that John could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Fine. Anyway, this isn’t the balcony. I think you need glasses.” John smiled.

“I know, I did that on purpose.” He countered, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Below them, some song from the eighties was blaring out, the sound waves muffled by panelled walls and hard-wood flooring. John couldn’t place the song, but it was sweetly nostalgic.

Letting go of John’s wrist, Bobby only left John untouched for a second, before he cupped John’s jaw.

Bobby’s hand was cool against his face, like a cool evening breeze. John inhaled, his chest shuddering as he did so. Edging closer to him, Bobby grinned. John hadn’t really noticed their height difference before, not until Bobby was looking down at him as he was now. His eyes twinkled, calm and blue.

“Is this okay?” He breathed.

John didn’t answer but melted into Bobby, taking his lips forcefully. Bobby’s arm slid around his waist carefully, tickling the skin underneath his t-shirt.

As they drew apart, both gasping for air, John chuckled.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted this.” He smiled.

Bobby raised his eyebrows.

“Are you kidding me? I thought I was being way too obvious.”

Bobby kissed him again, this time lighter and gently. John’s lips tingled with the pressure. Aware that his hands were hanging awkwardly by his sides, he placed his hand at the bottom of Bobby’s back. As his hand moved, it pushed the fabric of Bobby’s sweatshirt upwards, leaving Johns fingers to brush against Bobby’s exposed skin.

At John’s touch, however, Bobby leapt back, breaking them apart as if he’d been shocked by electricity.

“No.” Bobby stuttered, his breathing heavy and pained.

John's stomach dropped and he stepped back quickly. Eyes wide, he stared at Bobby.

“I’m sorry, I thought.” He mumbled, cheeks prickling red.

“No, it’s not you, I just…” Bobby managed, “I can’t.”

Dashing out of the room, Bobby disappeared out into the corridor, leaving John to ponder his absolute loss for words. He didn’t understand how he’d upset Bobby so suddenly. His panicked had come out of nowhere. One second, they’d been blissfully intertwined and the next, Bobby had looked at him as if he was terrified of him.

Moaning, John sank to the floor in the darkness. Exhaling, he tried to calm himself. Maybe it was all just too much for Bobby too soon. He’d known Bobby wasn’t out to his parents. But maybe he wasn’t as comfortable with his sexuality as John had assumed.

Damn it, how could be so stupid! He'd completely fucked it. 

He wasn’t sure how long he remained in the darkness, letting his breathing steady. He had to put on a tough face. He couldn’t let any of these high-school clowns see him upset. It was a matter of survival. 

Eventually, he pulled his phone from his back pocket, letting the cold light sting his eyes. Unlocking the device, he squinted at his notifications, opening his text-chain with Jubilee.

_U ok??_

_just saw bobby, think he’s upset. can you go find him??_

_john??_

Groaning, John replied quickly.

_sorry, yeah i’ll look._

_i wanna leave soon_

Her response was almost instantaneous.

_yeah sure._

_find bobby and we’ll go._

Pushing himself up, John wandered back out into the brightness of the corridor. The party appeared to have died down considerably, for no longer was the hall littered with people as it had been when they’d journeyed up. John certainly wasn’t looking forward to this walk home. He didn’t want to deal with Jubilees questioning, not when his prospects with Bobby had just gone down like a lead balloon.

It wasn’t long at all before he found Bobby again, bunkered down in the en-suit of a large bedroom just down the hall.

From the second John entered, he could tell Bobby was still panicking. Leaning over the sink of the bathroom sink, he appeared to be scrubbing at his clothes.

“Hi.” John swallowed, hovering in the door frame. “Are you okay?”

Bobby nodded insincerely.

“Yes…I mean no. I knocked into somebody and they spilt wine down my sweater.”

His behaviour was nothing short of bizarre. He looked almost frantic, his forehead damp with perspiration.

Bobby rubbed furiously at the fabric,features contorted with frustration.

“It’s just wine, it’ll come out.” He reassured, but Bobby’s eyes were wide and threatened.

“No, you don’t get it, John! I told my parents was going to the movies, they’d never let me come to this. They'll know I lied” Bobby cried anxiously, squeezing his fists together. The panic in his voice was evident, for as he spoke, his words were high pitched and tight as if he was struggling for air.

John wasn’t surprised that Bobby had lied to his parents, that wasn’t too out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary, was how afraid Bobby seemed of them finding out.

“Hey, come on. We’ll sort it.” John said calmly, “I’ll find some baking soda, it’ll come out fine.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Bobby nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’ve ruined this for you, I shouldn’t have come.” He said, solemnly.

“Bobby, it’s fine.” He said, making sure to look Bobby directly in the eyes, “Just stay here alright.”

As he roamed the house in search of baking soda, John’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. Bobby fear of his parent's retribution was far beyond the limits of comprehension. Something bad had to be going on it that house.

When he returned to the bedroom, soda in hand, he found Bobby cross-legged on the bed. He was staring down at his phone as if unadulterated attention could will the thing to come back on.

“I got it,” John said, gesturing lamely with the box in his hand, to which Bobby let out a shy smile.

“Thank you.” He smiled weakly, ‘I’ve completed embarrassed myself tonight, I’m sorry.”

John shook his head, hovering in the doorway. He absolutely wasn't going to give Bobby a hard time. Whatever was going on with him appeared far more complicated than John could imagine. 

“You didn’t, I promise." He insisted, "You wanna take your sweater off so we can wash it? Then we can leave, if you want?”

“No, No.” Bobby said firmly, “I can do it. Can you just leave me for ten minutes?”

Swallowing, John nodded, trying hard now not to look Bobby in the eye. Turning abruptly, he slipped out of the room and into the corridor, clicking the door shut behind him. How could he have read this so wrong? Maybe Bobby was far too complicated to understand, even for him. He’d just about reached the stairs when he caught a glimpse of his hand and the baking soda box still clutched in it.

Grunting, he turned on his heel. Knocking lightly on the door, John waited for a few seconds, before letting himself in. The bedroom itself was empty and dim, the only light pooling out from the open bathroom door. The sound of water rushing down was clear and harsh, cutting over the muted hum of music from downstairs.

“Bobby?” He called, stepping over the plush carpet and into the doorway of the bathroom. As the harsh white light hit his eyes, John squinted, blinking at the sudden hit of stimulation.

At the sight of Bobby, however, his eyes grew impossibly wide. His jumper, stained and damp was sitting in the sink and his chest was bare, exposing his pale skin. Bobby stood perfectly still, an abject look of terror upon his face. For attached to his back, lit up perfectly by the purity of the light, were two white feathered wings.

John’s entire body slackened, the box falling from his fingertips and onto the tiles. He barely noticed, however, so entranced by what he saw before him he couldn’t even begin to process anything else.

In stark contrast, Bobby had launched into action, yanking the damp cloth back over his body in seconds. He appeared completely and utterly terrified, as if his worst nightmare had been born into reality. 

"Bobby." John let out, his voice taking on a breathless tone. 

"Please don't tell anyone. Please." Bobby begged, sounding as if he were seconds from breaking into tears. 

John didn't say a word. He merely watched as Bobby ran from the room, a single tear running down his cheek. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John turns up at Bobby's house looking for answers.

John waited exactly three days, before showing up on Bobby's doorstep. 

He'd wandered home from the party in a daze, Jubilee's interrogation of the night's event completely lost on him. He wouldn't even know where to start. Besides, he wouldn't even dream of sharing what he'd seen. 

"He just didn't feel the same way." John had managed eventually, as they'd neared Jubilee's apartment block 

In the days preceding, John spammed Bobby with text after text and barrage of calls. He wasn't surprised not to receive an answer. He couldn't imagine what kind of self-destructive meltdown Bobby was in the midst of. 

So, when Bobby failed to make an appearance at school on Monday, John's mind was made up. 

Once he'd pulled up on Bobby's street, he shut off the engine and slipped down low into his seat. He had to time things right; there was no way he could show up when Bobby's parents were in. So, when approximately twenty minutes later, a car slid out of the driveway, John puffed out his cheeks and slid on to the street. 

Knocking softly on the door, John bit his lip as he waited. He'd had a whole essay planned out in his head, yet standing on the doorstep, his mind had gone blank. 

After a couple of minutes of no response, John peered through the glass that sliced the polished wooden door. Through the glass panes, John could make out Bobby’s figure, softened by the tempered glass.

“Bobby…Bobby please, I just wanna talk, that’s all,” John said,wrapping his knuckles softly, “I’m not going to tell anyone, I just-“

He was interrupted, by the door swooshing half-open. Bobby looked back at him nervously, standing slightly back from the door so that his face was half cast in shadow.

“I can’t talk now, my parents are here.” He said, avoiding direct eye contact. So this was how this was going to go.

“No they’re not, I just watched them leave,” John replied bluntly and Bobby’s eyes narrowed.

“You shouldn’t watch people’s families, John, it’s weird,” Bobby muttered, grouchily. Running his hand through his hair, as he often did when he was nervous, Bobby stepped fully into the frame of the door. He looked tired; dark circles rimming his startling blue eyes.

Scoffing, John raised an eyebrow at Bobby. “I don’t think I’m the one who's being weird here.”

Bobby glared at him for a few more seconds, before sagging his shoulders and relenting.

“Fine, whatever. But seriously, my mom and dad will be back in like half an hour, you can’t stay long.”

John followed Bobby through the foyer and into the kitchen. Unsurprisingly to John, the suburban politeness of the house's interior perfectly matched its exterior. The entire placed looked like a show home, not an ornament out of place nor a picture-frame askew. There was an abundance of photos of Bobby and his brother, littering every wall and surface. John wondered if his parents had a habit of forgetting what their children looked like.

As John peered around at his surroundings, Bobby stood awkwardly against the doorframe, watching him suspiciously. Finally, after a few moments of merely standing in silence, tugging at the sleeve of his oversized jumper, Bobby folded his arms.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

Tilting his head at Bobby in bewilderment, John opened his mouth, lamely. What the fuck did he think he was here for?

For the first time maybe, ever, John was actually struggling to find something smart to say.

‘What do you think I’m doing here?” He exclaimed.

Bobby furrowed his brow nervously then sighed.

“Look, John, whatever you think you saw, I think it would be best if you forgot about it,” Bobby said, fiddling with his jumper again.

“Is that a threat?” John pushed.

“No, of course not!” Bobby stressed as he shook his head. “I just, really, really need this to stay a secret.”

John’s gut twisted tightly. Was that really what Bobby thought of him? That he was here to expose him, blackmail him?

“Bobby, I promise you I’m not going to tell anybody. You really don’t have to worry about that.” John insisted, careful to keep his tone soft, as to not startle Bobby any further, "I came here to see if you were okay." 

Looking only half convinced, Bobby’s mouth tightened into a line. He really couldn’t imagine how terrifying this must be for Bobby, but he didn’t want to leave him to deal with this alone. He already seemed lonely enough as it was.

“I want to believe you,” Bobby said, honestly. “I just….I actually like it here and I really don’t want to have to move school again.”

"Why would you have to move schools?" John asked, tilting his head with confusion. 

Bobby swallowed and sank further against the wall. 

"The last time somebody found out I freaked out and told my mom and she freaked out and moved us out of state." He said, morosely. 

That made a lot of sense. It explained why Bobby's brother had blamed Bobby for the move. Not that his reaction was in any way justified. 

“I had to move schools when I got kicked out of my old home.” John said, deciding a bit of honestly might go a long way here, “So I know how much that must suck, I’d never do that to you.”

“Your foster parents kicked you out?” Bobby asked, sympathetically. John shrugged, not particularly enthused to discuss his tragic past. Besides, it was embarrassing to tell that sort of thing to this kind of perfect family.

"I’m sorry,” Bobby said.

“Don’t worry about it,” John said, shaking this head. “Anyway, are you okay?”

Maybe it was a dumb question, but it didn’t make it any less important to ask.

“I’m good, I’m better now,” Bobby said, smiling weakly at John. 

A few seconds of comfortable silence later, John pushed himself off of the counter he’d been leaning against and moved tentatively towards Bobby.

“Can I ask you some questions?”

Bobby bit his lip.

“Not in here, let’s go upstairs.” John didn’t question him but merely nodded obediently.

Once they were upstairs, Bobby clicked the door shut and peered out of his window anxiously. John set himself down on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Bobby settled into his desk chair.

“Have you always had them...your wings?” John asked.

“No, they…umm…they started growing when I was eleven.” Bobby breathed, tilting his head as if to get a read on John. “Not exactly how I envisioned puberty going.”

Chuckling John raised an eyebrow. 

"What about your parents? Your brother...do they have them too?" John enquired. 

Bobby rolled his eyes. 

"Nope, just me. I really won the genetics lottery." He said sarcastically. 

Snorting, John grinned at him. “How do you hide them?”

“It’s a harness, kind of thing.” He replied, easing into the conversation a little more. “I wear it under my clothes.”

“Kinky.” John quipped, unable to resist.

“No, not kinky.” Bobby groaned, rolling his eyes, but smiling none the less. “Uncomfortable, yes.”

“I bet,” John said, tracing the outline of Bobby’s shoulders. They must be bound pretty tight since, under the oversized sweatshirt, his frame looked completely normal. Well, no, to John he looked spectacular, but that was another topic.

“And your parents, what do they think?” John continued.

Bobby hummed, leaning back in his chair. “They’ve helped me a lot with them, but they…but I can tell by the way they look at them they don’t-“

Bobby stopped himself, his words catching in his throat and he looked away from John out of the window, to the street below. He didn’t have to say anything else, for John knew exactly what he meant.

“Have you ever showed them to anybody but your parents?” John asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Not besides the guy from my last school. And that was an accident". 

“Would you show me?” John couldn’t help himself. It had been all he’d thought about since the incident in the bathroom. For a while Bobby merely blinked at him, turning over the question in his mind.

“Shut the blinds,” Bobby ordered and John complied, jumping up from the bed immediately. Bobby wrestled off his jumper, then removed his t-shirt slowly. All John could do was merely gape. Bobby quickly removed the harness and stretched his shoulders, as his wings, to John’s amazement, fluttered free. They were larger than John had expected and he was taken aback the pearly whiteness of them. Each feather looked impossibly soft, gleaming under the warm glow of the ceiling light.

“Bobby…they’re beautiful.” The words tumbled off his tongue before he’d even had a chance to reconsider.

Bobby remained silently, just observing John, his lips parted slightly. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink and he breathed slowly and deeply. Then, he sat down upon his bed, the bottom of his wings touching the duvet.

“You’re not-“

“No!” John interrupted immediately. Whatever negative adjective Bobby was going to say could not be further than the truth.

Sitting down next to Bobby on the bed, John smiled gingerly at him. He couldn’t imagine how overwhelming this must be for him, to be so vulnerable.

“So what, you’re an angel?” John asked and Bobby snorted, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t think ever had a divine thought in my life. I’m barely a catholic.” He laughed.

“Well, you certainly look like one.” John grinned, still staring at Bobby’s wings. “Can you fly?”

“I feel like I could,” Bobby said, flapping his wings slightly. “I haven’t tried in a while, yanno, teenagers with wings aren’t native to New York. I did try when I was younger, in the house, but I broke my mom's vase and she got pissed.”

“Could I…could I touch them?”

John heard Bobby inhale, before nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

John moved his fingers forwards, delicately and slowly to touch Bobby’s wing, as Bobby himself turned away to stare at the blinds. The feathers were impossibly soft to touch,softer than anything John had felt before. He’d barely even brushed the wing with his fingertips, however, when Bobby let out a peculiar moan.

Straightening up immediately, Bobby clapped his hand over his mouth and stared at John with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” John gasped, panicked and Bobby shook his head quickly. Wait a second, was he-

“No, no, sorry I just.” He garbled, face in his hands. “They’re just really sensitive and nobody has ever really touched me there.

Bobby’s embarrassment, however, was soon replaced by a look of horror, at the distinct sound of a car door slamming outside.

“Shit! Fuck, shit, shit.” If Bobby hadn’t looked so panicked, John would have almost laughed as the angelic boy spat out profanity after profanity. Even without the wings, he looked too innocent to curse like that. “You can’t be here!.

Downstairs, the front door clicked open and the sound of heeled shoes on laminate flooring echoed through the house.

“Get in the closet!” Bobby demanded and John raised his eyebrows at him, incredulously. “I’m sorry! I just can’t let them see you in here. She can't know that you know.”

Nodding dumbly, John let Bobby push him into the closet with an apologetic expression. He didn’t even have it in him to protest, for he was so dumbfounded.Through the panelling of the closet door, John could make out Bobby’s figure, standing in front of the bed.

Then, the door clicked open and in walked Bobby’s mother. She was a thin, tall woman with slight, pursed lips. 

“Mom.”

“Bobby.” His mom scolded, “What are you doing? Put the harness back on, honey.”

Her tone was kindly and coddling, but there was no mistaking the expression on her face. Disapproval. Maybe even disgust.

“Sorry,” Bobby replied quickly, dipping his head. John felt nauseous.

“Bobby, you know I don’t like it when you parade around with them on show.” She said, placing her hand on her hip.

“I know, the harness just hurts. I think they’re growing.” Bobby replied weakly. It was taking everything John had not to burst out of the closet and scream at her.

“Anyway, do you know where your prescription is? Your dad must have misplaced it.” She continued as if she wasn’t a horrendous human being.

“I think it’s in the dresser in the hallway.” He replied quickly, desperate to have her leave again.

“Yes, of course! Thank you, honey.” She said, turning to leave. “Oh and Bobby, I just got off her phone with one of the Doctors from Worthington Labs, we got you an appointment with them in a few weeks, isn’t that wonderful?”

“That’s great, Mom,” Bobby said.

“And if all goes well, we’ll have you all better again in a few months.” She smiled. It was a truly horrifying thing to watch.

Bobby didn’t reply, but merely nodded and smiled at her with a strained smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John catches up with Bobby.

It wasn’t until the following Tuesday, that John was actually able to catch Bobby. After his Mom had left, Bobby had kicked John out of Drake house before he’d even realised he was out of the closet.

Ever since Bobby had clearly been avoiding him like the plague; he was nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria, or the corridors. He didn’t see Bobby on the walk back from school either.

So when he eventually saw him in the courtyard during lunch on Tuesday, John practically sprinted towards him.

“Bobby, stop avoiding me, Bobby stop walking away from me, Bobby!” John yelled after him, as he marched towards the bleachers.

Turning on his heel, Bobby frowned at him.

“Please Stop saying my name, John.” Bobby groaned.

“But I like the way it sounds,” John said,cocking his head while a smile. “Anyway, are you mad at me?”

“No,” Bobby said, walking back towards John.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” He asked.

Unsatisfied with having this conversation in the middle of a walkway, a couple of minutes later, the two of them sat on the bleachers, overlooking the lacrosse pitch.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you... I just, a lot is going on at the moment. This is all a little overwhelming.” Bobby apologised, rubbing his fingers together.

“Look, I know you would have rather kept this as a secret, but I’m here now, you don’t have to deal with this alone.” John insisted, scooting closer to Bobby along the bench.

Sitting his chin in his palm, Bobby smiled at John sweetly, in a way that made John want to melt. It was something about the surreal blueness of Bobby’s eyes, that made him feel seen in a way that nobody had ever seen him before.

“I shouldn’t have kicked you out like that, it’s just my mom would have freaked if she’d found you in the house. Like if she knew I’d told you I’d be dead. And she'd move us away again, I don't wanna move Texas or something.” Bobby said.

“Don’t worry about it.” He insisted, “And you're not going to have to move to Texas. Anyway, what was your mom talking about with the Doctors?”

Bobby huffed and kicked his feet against the bench in front of them.

“She wants to take me to see a surgeon in California, to see if they can remove them.” He said. 

Immediately, John felt the heat start to burn upwards through his body.

“That’s insane!’ He exclaimed and Bobby flashed him a cautious look, “Why the hell would you want to do that?”

Bobby stared at him, confused.

“Why wouldn’t I want that?” He stammered, clearly shocked by John’s reaction. 

"Because that would be insanely dangerous, to begin with," John growled, struggling to keep his voice quiet. 

“Bobby.” He growled, not angry at Bobby himself, but at the Drake Family, for making Bobby feel as if he was anything less than perfection, “I know I can’t pretend to know exactly what you're going through. But I sure as hell know what it’s like to feel like a freak. Dead parents, five families in five years, the only out kid at every school I’ve been to...the list goes on. Anyway, what I’m saying is, no one ever feels normal, but I sure as hell know that there’s nothing wrong with you Bobby. You’re a freaking miracle.”

Starting himself at his sudden outburst, John tore his eyes away from Bobby, staring at the lacrosse pitch, instead.

“I’m sorry,” Bobby said.

“Stop apologising.” He said flatly. “I just don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret. If you don’t want to be different anymore if you want to do something about it. Then do something, but do it for yourself. Not because your parents are shitty about it and don’t realise how special you are.”

Bobby sighed. "Life sure seems easier with them gone.”

John quirked his eyebrow. “No, I think life could have been easy for you if you didn’t have shitty parents. Do you not think you’d have felt differently about it if your mom hadn’t made you feel so ashamed?”

“Every time I look at them in the mirror, I hear everything she’s said about the” Bobby said quietly, his eye line low so that his long eyelashes almost brushed his cheeks "Everything she's said about me." 

“We’ll hear this instead, they’re the most spectacular thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” John smiled and he really did mean it.

A warm blush settling on his cheeks, Bobby flashed him a small smile. “You’re gonna ruin your tough guy attitude if you keep being so nice to me.” He grinned.

“Whatever.” John chuckled, leaning back and taking a deep breath of the cool winter air. “Anyway, how do you know this lab is even legit?”

“I don’t.” Bobby grimaced. “For all I know I could end up some lab experiment for the rest of my life.”

“Then you cant go through with it, surely,” John exclaimed.

Bobby exhaled deeply. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. This is all my mom talks about." 

John shut up quickly, with a quick nod. His breath fogged in a cloud in front of him as his mind ticked. After a short, strange silence, John turned to face Bobby again. 

"Tonight. What are you doing tonight?" He asked. 

"I dunno, homework." He shrugged. 

"Come over. My foster parents are away for a couple of nights and Rogue is at Remy's." 

Bobby bit his lip. 

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, I'm sure." John chuckled, "If you think you've scared me off you, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than this." 


End file.
